


The Show

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Circus, Crack, Fluff, Haiku, Humor, Kink, M/M, Poetry, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefon writes haiku about his relationship with Seth. Here, he gets Seth to try some kinky roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the amnesty challenge

Club Raunch has kickers,  
flautists, tents, human barettes.  
My Sethie says no.

Disappointment, sad,  
hovering. Seth says sorry,  
We’ll have fun at home.

Question, whispered, close.  
Asks my secret fantasies.  
I say “The Circus!”

“No surprise,” Seth says.  
He offers to be a clown.  
I just roll my eyes.

But soon he gets it.  
Trapeze on the bed, his hands  
grip mine, can’t let go.

Lion tamer, whip.  
Acrobatic, upside-down.  
A balancing act.

Sated smiles, hugs.  
Seth’s body, open minds… My bedroom,  
It has _everything._


End file.
